Lora the Paper Monster
History Lora is a paper monster, born right after the war. Well, so to speak. Growing up, life was fairly okay. Of course she had her ups and downs with her family as most do. She often got hurt growing up, usually because she was reckless and curios as a child. Her parents are now deceased (because it was inevitable. Since you know. Paper and they're bound to die easier than most). She's learned to be scared of water, and fire, sharp objects and avoids the caves and Hotlands as much as she can. She also avoids monsters like Grillby for obvious reasons. She usually makes sure to bring an umbrella with her so she's safe from water, and snow. Biology/Abilities Despite being made from paper, she can usually carry most normal things. Along with this, she also cannot speak, so she resorts to using her fingers to shape letters so people can understand what's she saying. She doesn't use sign language because she knows almost no one in the underground knows it. Or at least, as far as she knows. She has the ability to shape (usually unfolding some part of her limbs since her anatomy is meant to be somewhat similar to an origami person or doll) and send any body part of hers to someone. She uses this for attacking or maybe just for easy communication. Floating limbs is a part of her anatomy and is not at all her magic. She imbues magic with whatever part of her is attacking so it actually deals damage rather than someone just getting a paper cut. Her attacks also do bleeding damage. Also, even if she doesn't speak she's actually very expressive of herself, usually through her eyes. Her eyes move similar to eyebrows. It is very hard however to deal with anything that triggers any strong and negative emotions since she doesn't really have anyway to take it out. She can't cry, scream, or do anything to emotionally vent. Well at least not without getting hurt. If she is ever physically hurt, she just makes new paper and sticks it to herself. Her body will become attached to the paper, and the paper will become a part of her. It would take a while for that piece of paper to start responding to her commands though. Also eating isn't something she does. To compensate for lack of dexterity, her dodging skills are superb, and her attacks are quick. Personality She herself as a person is actually quite normal, and somewhat plain. She is usually polite to most people, specifically strangers in particular. She is kept to herself, and does not engage in conversation since it can take a while for someone to process the way she "speaks". Towards friends, she is overall, more willing to talk, and is shown to be more opening and active towards them rather than strangers. When with people she dislikes, she considers their role in her life. If she considers them to be important (like if they're her boss or mentor) then she just sucks it up and rolls with them, However, if she could care less who they were, she passive aggresively dishes out her resentment in any way she can. Of course, this does not apply to if the genocide route is being played. If so, she'll attack them right when the player leaves Snowdin. Academically she's not too smart, but she knows how to do most things at home, along with a few other useless things. She loves praise, and will most definetely seek it, as she likes to impress people, mainly because she just likes feeling good about herslf. Lora has a nasty habit of leaving things unfinished and often avoids problems unless they are easy for her to solve. Relationships Family * Iris (Mother. Currently Deceased) * Rhett (Father. Currently Deceased) Friends Lora has no friends due to lack of interaction Acquaintances * Grillby She doesn't know him too well since she often avoids him for safety reasons. Although despite her fear of fire, she knows he's a pretty decent monster, but still keeps away, again for safety reasons. * Papyrus Lora knows Papyrus is a good person, she just finds him difficult to keep up with. She avoids him. * Mettaton Similar to Papyrus, she finds it difficult to keep up with Mettaton, not to mention he lives in Hotlands. * Sans There's no particular reason as to why they don't talk, they just don't interact as much. * Alphys Because Alphys lives in Hotlands, contact is unlikely. They have met once though. * Undyne Like Papyrus and Mettaton, she finds it difficult to keep up with her on a conversational level. * Adelaide They don't talk and they prefer it that way. They do from time time make little paper crafts together. = Enemies Lora has no enemies due to her lack of interaction. Stats * HP: 125 * AT: 10 * DF: 24 * EXP On Kill: 27 * Gold on Win: 16 Acts * Threaten * Flirt * Craft * Offer Encounter "Lora just looks at you." Pacifist "Lora seems confused as to who and what you are." Neutral ' "Lora's eyes narrowed. She seems upset." 'Genocide ' Flavor Text "Lora looks amused at the attempt to flirt." 'Flirt ' "Lora wonders what you're making." 'Craft "Lora observes the craft before taking it." Offer "You offer your hand. Lora shakes it." 2 Trivia Lora folds and unfolds her fingers when she's anxious. Category:Female Category:Monster